because bella got hyperchatting with the cullens
by furnilicous
Summary: summary inside R&R :
1. passing notes in Religon!

**A/N hey hey I decided to write another twilight fanfic, despite the flamers/flamer who tell me I cant write, well who cares im creative and I wanna show the world my ideas, and I love writing fanfictions, so they cant make me stop writing, and I wont so whatever, whos with me??? Im guessing pretty much all of you :D right so this one is about the cullens all being in class and bored so they decide to write to each other (not using IM or MSN or anything because its overused and over rated GO the old fashioned pen and paper but I may use it if I get lazy :D) what kind of wackey convos with they have ENJOY my loyal readers and not so loyal readers :D xoxox furnilicous **

Chapter one: passing notes

BE POV

Oh my furry slippers!!! Another boring religion class!! I hardly pay attention, because really how will we use this stuff in later life? Unless some people decide to join a convent, and swear there lives to celibacy, and if they have no other choice because they cant get any, or if there super dooper spiritual, yeah people like that will use this stuff later in life, I couldn't imagine being a nun, never wearing short revealing clothes, never having youuuu know???, no dirty thoughts ( I do that 24/7 about Edward). You would defiantly have to kill me first. Anyway almost falling asleep while Ms Igore trailer ( Furnie: yea lizi like our R.E teacher but altered name :D) was going on about letting jesus into our hearts or we will go to hell and bla bla bla bla, Edward sitting next to me passes a note. I picked it up and read it (obviously I wasn't gonna eat it or anything)

_Edward: bella, love you have a bit of drool in the corner of your mouth. _

I wiped my mouth, stupid Edward checking me out so much he points out the minor faults, I mean my mouth can help but produce saliva of coarse he forgets because hes a freeking vampire and hasn't drooled or spat or even farted for centeries, grr I wrote back

_Bella: what doesn't my drool turn you on?_

I passed it back, he read and looked at me with one eyebrow raised, he wrote on the piece of paper and gave it back

_Edward: can we not talk about what turns me on_

Before I could write back Emmett took the piece of paper read it and laughed, wrote something and gave it to me

_Emmett: well eddy, what does turn you on? I bet its bella's massive br……_

I laughed and gave it to Edward, who looked angry, wrote on it and passed it back

_Edward: EMMETT YOU SICK SON OF A BEACH!!!_

I gave it to Emmett, who laughed and wrote back passed it to me

_Emmett: what? I was going to say brown eyes, but my pen ran out!! _

I laughed and wrote

_Bella: awww thanks emmy!! My brown eyes rock!!! And seriously Edward are you afraid to swear BEACH, FUDGE, SHEEP, MONKEY UP THE BUTT, TELETUBBY, LICK, MOTHER FLUFFER IN THE BUTTOCKS!! _

I handed it to Edward who was about to write something but Ms igore trailer took it from him

" hmm what do we have here passing notes mr cullen? Well lets see what religion related stuff you have been writing to your friends"

We all looked horrified she began to read out

"_Edward: bella, love you have a bit of drool in the corner of your mouth._

_Bella: what doesn't my drool turn you on?_

_Edward: can we not talk about what turns me on_

_Emmett: well eddy, what does turn you on? I bet its bella's massive br……_

_Edward: EMMETT YOU SICK SON OF A BEACH!!! _ I think ive read enough may god have mercy on your souls for speaking such filth in my class!"

Well she didn't get to the "filth" yet I thought to myself pretending to care what she had to say

" I will let you off with a warning this time, just think about what you have done and accept jesus into your hearts and love him……." This is where I tune out, BRRIINNNGGG (that's a bell noise isn't it?) the bell rang for second period, science next, next stop IM! ( yea ill use it, big woop? Wanna fight about it :P)

**A/N Well that's my first chapter reviews would be awesome I like feeling the love :D oh and by the way you should listen to because I got high by afroman while reading the next chapter!**


	2. getting jasper mad is a BIG NO NO

Chapter two: getting jasper mad is a big no no

Bella: trip-ova-u

Edward: eddybear

Emmett: emmylicous

Jasper: feels-pretty

_I-trip-ova-u has just signed in_

_Eddybear has just signed in _

trip-ova-u: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA eddy bear? Omg hahaha

eddybear: bella please don't tell me you hacked into my account and changed my screen name?

trip-ova-u: I didn't I swear eddy bear lol

Eddybear: grrrrrrrrr

_Emmylicous just signed in _

Emmylicous: sup ppl

Trip-ova-u: nm……wbu?

Eddybear: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA EMMYLICOUS BWAHAHAHAHHAHHAA THAT'S EVEN WORSE THEN MY NAME

Emmylicous: what the hell?! Who…did that my name was sex-bomb!!! Hahahahha! Eddy bear!!!

Eddybear: shut up!!! You spaz!!!

_Feels-pretty has just signed in _

Feels-pretty: WHO IN THE HELL CHANGED MY SCREEN NAME!!!! I DO NOT FEEL PRETTY!!

Emmylicous: hahaha I feel pretty

Trip-ova-u: oh so pretty

Emmylicous: I feel pretty and witty and

Trip-ova-u:GAYYYYYYYYYYYY

Emmylicous: and I pitty any girl who isn't me tonight

Trip-ova-u: WHOS THAT PRETTY GIRL IN THAT MIRROR THERE?

Emmylicous: what mirror where?

Feels-pretty: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!! WHO CHANGED MY SCREEN NAME

Eddybear: yea and mine!

Emmylicous: I actually like my name :D

Eddybear: …..

Feels-pretty: …………..

Emmylicous: don't say it!

Eddybear: I don't think we have to anymore

Feels-pretty: OKAY WHO DID IT!!!!

Trip-ova-u: tehehehehehhehehehehhe

Feels-pretty: YOUR DEAD BELLA

Trip-ova-u: ooooooohhhh fudgebiscuits

_Feels-pretty signed off_

_Trip-ova-u_ _signed off_

Eddybear: oh doodle cakes

_Eddybear signed off_

Emmylicous:??? Oh im on my own ok ummm I feel charming oh so charming its alarming how charming I feeeellllll and so pretty that I cant even believe im realllllll!!! Oh yea im defiantly going on broadway.

_Emmylicous signed off _

**A/ N well that's my second chapter I hope you liked it REVIEW PLEASE!!!! I will love you guys forever **


	3. bella? WHAT ARE YOU ON!

Chapter three: bella? What are you on???!!

Rosalie: beach

Bella: trip-ova-u

Edward: eddykins

Emmett: emmylicous

Alice: material-girl

Jasper: still-feels-pretty

_beach just signed in_

_Trip-ova-u just signed in _

Beach: WHO CHANGED MY NAME!!! IM NOT A BEACH!!!!!

Trip-ova-u: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YES YOU ARE

Beach: BELLA!!!!

_Eddykins just signed in _

Eddykins: BELLA STOP HACKING MY ACCOUNT AND CHANGING MY BLOODY SCREEN NAME!!!

Trip-ova-u: awwwww but its soo cute!!! Eddykins hahahahahha hehehehe hohohohoh

Beach: Edward what have you fed her?!

Eddykins: nothing I swear!!!!!!

Trip-ova-u: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Emmylicous just signed in _

Emmylicous: hey bells did you like those "magic" brownies I gave you

Trip-ova-u: !!!

Eddykins: Emmett what brownies????

Emmylicous: hehehehehe gotta go!

_Emmylicous signed out_

Eddykins: bella love what brownies???

Trip-ova-u: HEHEHEHEHEHE EDDY YOUR DA BESTEST BOYFRIEND IN WHOLE WIDE WORLD!!!!!!!

Eddykins: what brownies?!

Trip-ova-u: EMMY'S AWSOME SUPER FUDGY COATED AWSOME SUPER HASHBROWNIES!!!!

Eddykins: wait what??? What did you say?

Trip-ova-u: SUPER FUDGY!!!!

Eddykins: no the other thing

Trip-ova-u: COATED

Eddykins: keep going

Trip-ova-u: AWSOME SUPER HASHBROWNIES YUMMY YUM YUM!

Eddykins: oh fudge

Trip-ova-u: FUDGE HAHAHAHAHHA!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA

Eddykins: yeaaaa right ok um uhuh whatever you say bella um how long have you been having these "magic" brownies

Trip-ova-u: ehheehehhehehehe I tried some before R.E AND IVE LOVED THEM SINCE!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO I THINK ILL GO SKINNY DIPPING!!

Eddykins: WAIT BELLA WE DON'T HAVE A POOL

_Trip-ova-u signed off_

_Eddykins signed off _

Bitch: lol wait till Edward finds out she has a stash of those brownies in her underwear draw and under her bed, and in the clothes cupboard, and in her pockets tehehehehe THAT'S FOR CALLING ME BLONDE!!!

_Beach signed off _

_still-feels-pretty signed in _

_material-girl signed in _

still-feels-pretty: GOD DAMN IT BELLA!!! SHES DEAD WHEN I FIND HER WHERE IS SHE?

Material-girl: umm I think she running around the woods naked yelling FREEEDOM!! And by the way jasper I changed your name this time AHAHAHAHA!

Still-feels-pretty: GOD DAMN IT ALICE!!! GRRRRRRRRRR IM GOING TO FIND YOU AND WHEN I DO YOUR…….SHOES ARE GONNA GET IT!!!

Material-girl: EEEPPERS!!

_Material-girl signed off _

_Still-feels-pretty signed off _

**A/N hahaha review and give me ideas for my next chapter!**


End file.
